You are safe in my heart and my body
by Nyarna
Summary: Die neue überarbeitete Version. Rose Leben nach dem Untergang und die Geburt ihres unehelichen Kindes.Wichtig: Teamwork mit Cirya Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die im Film vorkommen, gehören natürlich Cameron, die Story an sich uns.  
Diese Geschichte ist in Zusammenarbeit mir Briseis entstanden.

* * *

**You are safe in my heart and my body**

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you  
_  
"Du bist was?" entsetzt blickte Ruth ihre Tochter an. "Könntest du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen? Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Meine Tochter und ein uneheliches Kind, ein Bastard. Wie konnte das nur geschehen. Ich hätte Cal so etwas nie zugetraut, er ist doch sonst so anständig."

Rose blickte ihrer Mutter ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in die Augen. Währenddessen dachte sie an jene wunderbare Nacht zurück. Jacks feinfühligen Künstlerhände, die sie streichelnd erregten. Seine Lippen, die mit Küssen ihren Körper bedeckten. Ihr wurde fast schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr sie ihn in dieser Nacht begehrte und noch immer begehrte. Ruth begriff nicht, dass Cal nicht zwangsläufig der Vater des Kindes sein musste. Die Worte ihrer Mutter, die scharf die Stille durchschnitten, rissen sie in die harte Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Rose, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Dieser Fehler wird dein ganzes Leben zerstören und auch meines! Wie oft habe ich dir denn schon gesagt, dass du dich vor der Ehe keinem Mann hingeben darfst."

Herausfordernd erwiderte Rose: "Erfreulich zu wissen, dass ich mich wenigstens während der Ehe jedem Mann hingeben darf."

Ruth lief in bedenklicher Schnelligkeit rot an und erwiderte scharf: "Wann gedenkst du Cal zu heiraten?"

"Heiraten? Wie kann ich einen Mann heiraten, den ich nicht liebe und du weist, dass ich für Cal nichts empfinde."

"Rose, jetzt ist es genug. Natürlich liebst du Cal. Er ist schließlich ein anständiger, wohlhabender junger Gentleman, der unterstützt wo es nur geht. Du wirst ihn heiraten, und er wird dir die Liebschaft mit dieser dahergelaufenen Kanalratte verzeihen und dich zur Frau nehmen, denn er ist an deinen Umständen schließlich mitschuldig."

"Mutter! Du verstehst nicht. Ich trage das Kind von Jack in mir."

"ROSE, das kann nicht sein! Wie konnte er dich nur zwingen bei ihm zu liegen?"

"Er hat mich nicht gezwungen und ich würde es genauso wiedermachen!" Erhobenen Hauptes verlies Rose das Zimmer.


	2. 2 Kapitel

_That is how I know you go on_

Rose lag auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete die weiblichen Umrisse ihres Körpers, die sich deutlich unter der dünnen Decke abzeichneten. Ob man es ihr wohl schon ansah? Sie hätte ihrer Mutter noch nicht jetzt von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen sollen. Und weshalb nur hatte sie ihrer Mutter gestanden, dass es Jacks Kind war? Sie wusste nicht, wie es über sie gekommen war, dass sie es ihr erzählt hatte. Es war einfach aus ihr herausgerutscht, denn sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass ihre Mutter so abfällig über Jack gesprochen hatte. Was würde Ruth nun mit ihr und dem Kind vorhaben.

Eines war sicher: Ihre Mutter würde niemals dulden, dass sie Jacks Kind aufzog. Sie fühlte sich glücklich etwas von Jack in sich zu haben und würde es niemals aufgeben. Sie dachte an ihr Versprechen, das sie Jack gegeben hatte, weiterzuleben und Kinder zu bekommen. Ihr gemeinsames Kind, auch wenn sie das zu dem Zeitpunkt des Versprechens noch nicht gewusst hatten. Hoffentlich würde es aussehen wie Jack. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass dieses Kind, Jacks Kind, von Ruth ebenso der Freiheit beraubt würde wie sie es bei ihr getan hatte. Erst durch Jack war sie dieser Gefangenschaft entkommen.

In diesem Moment beschloss sie, fortzugehen, da sie es nicht zulassen konnte von Ruth wieder eingesperrt zu werden. Sie stand auf und begann, einige wichtige Dinge einzupacken. Doch schon bald stellte sie fest, dass das einzig wichtige in ihrem Leben aus den Erinnerungen an Jack bestand und die waren sicher in ihrem Herzen und ihr Herz würde weitermachen. So nahm sie sich nur den Diamanten und etwas Geld, das sie ihrer Mutter entwendete und schlich sich aus dem Haus.


	3. Chapter 3

Far across the distance and spaces between us

Kühle Nachtluft umfing sie, als sie aus der Tür trat.

Die prunkvollen Häuser warfen dunkle Schatten auf die breite Allee. Rose fröstelte. Sie wusste weder, wohin sie gehen würde, noch wie sie dort hinkommen sollte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lief sie die einsame Straße hinunter. Unbewusst schlug sie den Weg zum Bahnhof ein. Sie beschloss den nächsten Zug zu nehmen, der hier hielt. Hier herrschte Totenstille und nur eine getigerte Katze schlich geräuschlos an den Gleisen entlang. Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie schließlich das Pfeifen eines Zuges.

Erleichtert löste sie ihren Körper aus der Erstarrung und stand auf. Sie hatte sich schon während der Wartezeit vorgenommen, nicht hinzusehen, wohin sie der Zug bringen würde, denn dies war der erste Abschnitt ihres neuen Lebens, ihres Lebens ohne ihre Mutter oder sonst wen, und das Schicksal würde sie schon an den richtigen Ort bringen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieg ein. Rose suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, was zu dieser Zeit nicht schwer war und lies sich in der 3. Klasse nieder. Sie versuchte sich auf den harten Holzbänken einigermaßen bequem hinzusetzten. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und schlief schon bald ein.

Aus den vom Eiswasser betäubten Körpern war alles Leben gewichen. Der Himmel war klar, Sterne spiegelten sich im Wasser und kleine Wellen schwappten auf das Holzstück auf dem sie lag.


	4. Chapter 4

You have come to show you go on

Rose sah sich erwartungsvoll auf den Bahnhof um. BOSTON! Das Schild verkündete es! A great city! Hoffte sie zumindest. Rose befand sich an einem gigantisch großen Hafen. Das weite Meer lag vor ihr mit seinen unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten.

Der Horizont in der Ferne schimmerte bereits leicht rötlich und kündigte so den neuen Tag an. Der erste Tag in ihrem Leben ohne ihre Mutter. Es war ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis nicht ständig in ihr verklemmtes Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Was kam als nächstes? Von hier aus konnte sie absolut alles machen.

Doch plötzlich wusste sie, was sie tun sollte. Sie würde an den Hafen gehen und ein Schiff nehmen. Sie wollte nach Paris, in die Stadt der großen Künstler. Entschlossen lief sie zu einem Matrosen und fragte ihn: "Entschuldigen sie, ich suche ein Schiff, das nach Paris fährt.

Er sah sie verdutzt an und wies sie höflich darauf hin, dass Paris sicher nicht am Meer läge.

"Ach natürlich, Verzeihung, ich bin im Moment etwas verwirrt. Also wissen sie, er ist tot. Tot, können sie sich das vorstellen? So richtig tot. Er sah so angefroren aus, als er starb. Und das Kind ist nicht von Cal und meine Mutter ist ausgeflippt. Jetzt bin ich hier und will nach Paris, sein Geist wird dort für immer weiterleben, verstehen sie? Ich werde ein Kind bekommen, es wird aussehen wie Jack und wir werden es gemeinsam aufziehen. Ach nein, er ist ja tot!"

Tränen standen in Rose Augen, doch sie wischte sie ärgerlich weg. Sie musste jetzt stark sein. Verlegen grinste der Mann sie an

"Tut mir wirklich leid für sie!" war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt, Opfer von Gefühlsausbrüchen zu werden, schon gar nicht von so einer schönen Frau.

Da schüttete sie ihm hier mitten auf der Straße ihr Herz aus und erzählte ihm, dass sie mit einem unehelichen Kind schwanger war.

"Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Schiff nach Frankreich?" Rückartig erwachte er aus seinen Träumen, in denen er sich vorstellte, ihren toten Mann zu ersetzen. Es musste himmlisch sein, mit so einem wundervollen Mädchen zusammenzuliegen. Fordernd blickte Rose ihn an. Eigentlich wollte sie nur erfahren, wann ein solches Schiff fuhr, doch er deutete ihre Blicke anders und sah sie ebenso fordernd an, wovon Rose nicht besonders begeistert war.

"Das Schiff?" wiederholte sie noch einmal. Enttäuscht über ihre abwehrende Haltung deutete er auf ein Schiff mit dem Namen "Dark Angel" und meinte nun gelangweilt: "Die da fährt morgen rüber nach Europa"


End file.
